Guilty
by CurrentlyDrowning
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto murders his wife after discovering she's cheating. After being sentenced to Konoha Penitentiary, he meets Uchiha Sasuke. Will the two find that they can be something more than cellmates? INACTIVE
1. Chapter 1

- Review and tell me what you think, please.

I do accept constructive criticism.

* * *

I throw back another shot of scotch, and stare at the door. I can hear the sound of my heart pounding in my ears as wait, listening for the sound of the car; _her _car. With the thought of her in my head, the sick feeling returned to my stomach and I took another shot. I wasn't sure how many I'd taken, but it was well over ten and it was starting to kick in.

I wasn't too concerned with the fact that I was losing myself in an intoxicated state, but then again, I couldn't think much. My mind was fuzzed to the point where my thoughts were more like just colors. Scotch mended my pains, and made me feel less tense. The feeling of anticipation was temporarily locked up in it's cage, and my mood stayed mellow.

Shifting on the couch, my empty hand searches blindly for the bottle, accidentally knocking it all over the carpet. A sigh passed through my lips, and I placed the shot glass on the glass table beside me. I fumble in my pocket for my packet of cigarettes, pulling them out and lighting one.

If you're wondering who I'm waiting for, I'm waiting for the devious mistress who called herself _mine_. She was the magician who had tricked me into believing that what we had was real. She was, sadly, my wife.

My wife and I have been married for at least three years. Three damned years full of nothing but awkward conversations and lying faces. That's a lie, 'cause you see I never noticed my wife's lies until today. I never noticed the fact that she came home in different outfits than the one she had left in, and I never noticed that she always called me by a different name.

But today, I saw her leave with him. I watched her with wide eyes as she kissed him on the lips, forgetting her excuse for going out. She had broken my heart, and tonight, I'd be prepared to break her down.

I'd make her strip down to her underwear and watch as she would stutter, the truth finally becoming known. After that, I wasn't so sure about what would happen. Would I hurt her? Would I put my hands on her and _physically _beat her until she was red and purple all over?

The answer stayed unanswered as I heard a car door slam. Though I hadn't planned on it, I stayed seated silently. My eyes continued to focus on the door as my pulse quickened exceptionally. Oh yes...how surprised she would be when she opened the door and saw me here, waiting with my heart already broken.

My hands became tight fists, my body becoming consumed by warmth. How dare she do this to me?! She promised that we'd always be together, and that she'd bare my children; children that may not even have the same DNA as me! She said she loved me, but what I goddamn lie that was. Didn't she know I loved her?! Did I not give her the life she wanted?!

I never lied to her, and I _always _noticed when she cut her hair. I spent countless hours shopping with her, spending _my _money on _her _greediness. I worked only four days I week so I could spend more time with her, and I had moved two times to satisfy her. And still, she broke my heart like I didn't matter, or something.

The door opened, and there she stood. Her hair was messy, and her make-up had been redone. Her neck was covered with hickeys, ones I hadn't given because she despised them so much. She was wearing skinny jeans, ones that she had been wearing when she left, but she was wearing an over sized t-shirt that smelt of cologne.

Her beautiful green eyes widened as her jaw dropped to the floor. "Honey, what are you-"

"I saw you," I interrupt, not taking my eyes off of her. She seems shocked, but quickly finds her composure, forcing a fake smile unto her face.

"Naruto," she says sweetly, like I'm a child or something. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"I saw him, Sakura. Wanna explain that? What's his name, Neji or something?" She had called me that a few times, so I was merely assuming that was his name. Her face flushed, her lips twitching at the corners as she struggled to defend herself. My patience was slowly deteriorating, so I stood up from the couch and walked towards her. Sakura backed away from me, her back hitting the door gently.

A small smile came unto my face. "You just love hurting me, huh?"

"Naruto, I-"

"Get out."

"What?" she asked. "Naruto, you're drunk. You don't know what you're talking about! Let's talk about this in the morning, okay?"

And that's when my temper got out of control. "Damn it, Sakura, you can't lie to me forever! What his name, Sakura?! Does he love? Does he treat you better than me, hm? Does he fuck you better than I ever could?!"

I spring towards her, grabbing her wrists and yanking her into the living room. She struggles against me, begging me to stop but I won't. No. She hurt me. She _needed _to feel the pain I was feeling.

"Stop! Stop! Please, just stop!" Sakura screams, freeing herself from my grasp. I smack her as hard as I can across her face, causing her to stumble back unto the coffee table. She falls backward, landing on the table. I pounce, landing on her. My weight seems to crush her, making it hard for her to breath. She's getting desperate now because she starts to bite me and scratch my back. Doesn't she know that only makes me even angrier?

"I loved you!" I shouted. "I gave you everything you wanted!"

My hands clench her throat, tightening my grip. Her hands grab unto mine and she tries to get them off. I tighten my grip so much my hand starts to cramp, but I don't stop.

"Na..to...sto...p," she chokes out. Her face is turning to a shade which a cross between purple and blue. Her eyes are leaking tears, and she's growing limp under me. Suddenly, she takes her last breath and she stops struggling. I can't feel her movement anymore; all I feel is the eerie stillness of her beneath me. I lie there, staring into her eyes.

Her beautiful jade eyes no longer hold life, and still stare up with blank eyes. Her mouth is still ajar, like she's still pleading with me. Guilt runs through my body like my blood, eating away the leftover anger. Frustrated tears run down my tanned cheeks, my hands pushing me off from the table. I stare down at her, my vision clouded by guilt and tears, as I suddenly long to hold her in my arms; I want to listen to heartbeat once more.

How could I have done this?! I murdered my sweet angel with my own hands, and watched the life slip from her! I was a monster!

The temptation to break down and fall to the ground crept unto me, but I could not have a mental breakdown just yet. I sat myself down on the couch gently, my eyes never leaving the corpse that just laid there. My hands pulled out my cellphone from my pocket, and I quickly dialed 9-1-1.

Now, you're probably wondering 'why'. The answer is very simple, actually. Regardless of my reasoning, I deserved punishment. I committed a crime, and it was time to face my judgment. Prison would give me to time to think; to get my life back together.

"Hello, 9-1-1 emergency. How can I help you?" a calm voice asked. For a moment, I could not reply. What could I say to her? How exactly could I explain this situation to someone calmly? "Hello?"

"Y-yes. My name is Uzumaki, Naruto and....," my voice broke off as I stared at her again. Her skin was still tinted a purple, but it was returning to it's normal peach. "And, I just murdered my wife."

._.

"How do you find the defendant?" the judge asked. The weight of the handcuffs seemed a little heavier on my wrists I sat in the cold wooden chair, waiting for my fate to be decided. The sullen faces of the jury had already given me my answer before the words were spoken.

"We find the defendant, Uzumaki Naruto, guilty of murder in the first degree," a woman with long, blonde hair replied with a strong voice. Her gaze met mine, and I could see the hatred that burned in her eyes. It was the same stare I had been receiving for weeks from women who sat in the courtroom, ready to protest if somehow I was found innocent. I couldn't blame them; I'd probably feel the same way if I were sitting in their position. There was no way that they could feel any empathy for me because I hadn't tried to use the insanity defense.

Though, when I actually committed the crime, I wasn't in my usual mindset, but I new fully well the consequences of my choice. It was not a planned murder. No no no. If it was, I would have waited with a shotgun in my hand and my aim directly at her middle. There would have been no time for her to plead with me because as soon as she turned to face me, she'd be dead.

The bailiff yanked me from my chair, dragging me towards the judge. I was confused by this because usually, sentencing took place on the next day.

"Though sentencing usually takes place tomorrow," she began. "I have decided to book you in Konoha State Penitentiary for ten-to-thirty years with parole. Next case."

Before I could even blink, I was being dragged out of the courtroom. The bailiff drug me into my holding cell, where I had been staying during the duration of the trial.

"You'll be staying here for just tonight. You'll be transported tomorrow morning. Enjoy your 'freedom' while you can," the bailiff said, his voice low and gruff. I just blinked, and placed myself on the bottom bunk of the bunk bed. My head rested on the pillow as I tried to sort out my feelings.

I was feeling upset, angry, relieved and confused all at the same time. My head was beginning to hurt, so I just turned over on the bed and tried to focus on something else. But I couldn't!

There were so many questions in my head that had yet to be answered. In prison, when did we eat? Was I allowed out of my cell whenever? How long were our showers? Would the psychos be kept away from me?

As tempting as it was to ask the security guard who sat at the desk a couple meters away, I decided against it. He was just a rent-a-cop that watched prisoners until they were transported. How was he supposed to know the answers?

"Let go of me! I can walk myself, damn it!" someone shouted. Their voice carried throughout all the holding cells, gaining everyone's curiosity. Sitting up, I tried to see who the newcomer was. A different bailiff was dragging in a man with pale, sheet white skin, flaming red hair and light eyes. He was kicking his legs at the bailiff, who just grunted and moved away from the blows. "I don't like to be manhandled!"

"Would you shut up?" the bailiff snapped. "You're not gonna last a day in prison acting like that."

The man growled. "I can do whatever I want."

"Yeah, yeah," the bailiff muttered. "I don't get paid enough for this." He moved towards my cell, and waved his free hand at the security guard, signaling for him to come unlock my cell. I was getting a roommate; a crazy, hot-head roommate. Fun. "Uzumaki, move up to the top bunk. He's gonna take the bottom."

I quickly slipped from the bottom, grabbing my pillow and climbing unto the top. The red-head entered the room, cursing angrily at the bailiff before grabbing the top-bunk pillow and tossing it unto his bed. The bailiff shook his head, and walked away. I found myself listening to the man below me complain about how small the bed was, and how he wasn't gonna take this. After a minute, I decided it would be better to ignore him and go back to my thoughts.

The thought of prison reentered my mind, slightly scaring me. I could honestly say I was nervous for many unimportant reasons, though they should be obvious. Prison had always had a bad reputation in Japan, considering the some of the craziest people came from this country, so the thought of me being one of those crazies was heart wrenching. Prison changed people, made them someone they weren't. It made the weakest the strongest and the strongest the weakest.

It was right about then when I decided that in prison, I'd just keep my mouth shut and my eyes down. I would avoid contact with anyone, and just let the years slip by. Perhaps, if I was lucky, it wouldn't be _that _bad. Maybe no one notice me, and I could avoid getting into fights with people. Maybe I could -

My thoughts were interrupted by a single question:

"What's your name?"

Startled, I jumped slightly and felt my blood run cold. I finally realized after a second that the person asking was just my roommate. He was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed and eyes focused on me. His lips were curled into a sickening smirk, and there was a dark look in his eyes.

"U-Uzumaki, Naruto," I replied, stuttering slightly. I could feel my face warming as he chuckled; he obviously noticed how startled I was.

"Call me Gaara," he said. "What did you do?"

Suddenly, I felt sick to my stomach. I stared into his eyes, searching for a way to get out of answering this. Could I simply tell him? I mean, was that allowed?

"I murdered my wife..."

My voice was merely a whisper, and I was doubtful that he had heard my answer. He nodded slightly, and then just stared at me for a while. I shifted in my bed, looking down at my hands which were nervously picking at random things on my orange pants.

"Why?"

I looked up. "Excuse me?"

"Why'd you do it?" he repeated. "There's gotta be a reason; you don't seem like the type to just kill whenever you feel like it."

"She...was cheating on me. I-I just got so angry, that I couldn't control myself."

"Uh-huh...well...at least you're sane. A lot of the guys who go around chopping up their wives are nutjobs."

"Um...thank you?"

I wasn't really sure if that was the appropriate answer, but he didn't react in any way that told me I was wrong. He just continued to stare at me.

"What did you do?" I asked softly. At first, he merely looked at me, his smirk widening to a smile that made me uncomfortable. His light eyes showed a happiness in them that was strange, and not normal. Suddenly, I felt like I was staring at my death.

"...I killed...I watched them bleed as I slit their throats...the blood splashed unto my face. It was so warm...," he said, his voice low so no one but me and him could hear. "They begged for me to stop, which made it better. There was seven of them, all of them so young and naive. I took them into my arms, and made them _mine_. But when they begged me to stop, I had to stop them from screaming...so I slit their throats and finished my job."

You know how people say 'they were so scared they wanted to pee their pants'? Well...this was one of those moments. My body had grown rigid, my heartbeat so fast I was sure my heart would break. My eyes were wide, and I could barely blink. His eyes still stared into mine, showing some amusement in my response, but I just couldn't focus on his gaze anymore.

Maybe it was because I finally realized, 'Hey! You're sharing a cell with a insane man who raped and murdered seven girls for a whole night!' I stiffly nodded my head, and laid my head down on my pillow, laying my body against the wall behind me. I closed my eyes tightly, listening for any sudden movements; I was pleased to find that the only sounds were the sounds of a body laying down on a bed. He was going to go to sleep, but I was still paranoid.

What if his urges came back, and decided that just for tonight, I was his next victim? The thought sent electric currents down my spine, my entire body shivering so much that I thought he would feel it. The thought of prison suddenly didn't seem so horrible as long as they kept me the hell away from this loon. I finally understood the true definition of insane, and I was not it; he was, though.

I laid in my bunk that entire night, pretending to be asleep. After two hours, or so I assume, he was asleep. I allowed myself to relax after that and soon found myself falling into the dark abyss of dreams.

* * *

The sound of metal hitting a wall awoke me a couple hours later, and someone entered my cell.

"Naruto, Gaara. Your bus is here."

I found myself leaping from the bed, hoping to avoid seeing him because I honestly could not handle another crazy moment with him. Luckily, Gaara was feeling disobedient and continued to lay in bed as I was handcuffed. The guard led me down a hallway which exited to the back of the courtroom. Two large buses sat there, the first one already loaded with prisoners. I could hear their soft chatter as I found myself to the second bus.

Each seat already held one person, to my dismay, so I had no chance of avoiding communication. I felt like of backing out of the bus until I heard Gaara's protest behind me. I scrambled to the back, and randomly sat down next to someone.

The person shifted away from me, leaning against the window of the bus. I adjusted myself comfortably, hoping Gaara would take a seat near the front with someone farrrrrr away from me.

I yawned, suddenly realizing how tired I still was. Though I did sleep, my sleep was not peaceful. Every time I shut my eyes, haunting pictures of Gaara's victims popped up into my mind. If it wasn't Gaara's victims, it was Sakura sitting there in my mind, her dead face still begging for me to stop chocking her.

Sick, right?

I leaned my head back against my seat, lowering myself to the point where my knees hit the seat ahead of me, and crossed my arms as best as I could across my chest. The bus began to move, and I shut my eyes to try and sleep. I was pretty close to sleep until someone tapped me on my shoulder.

My eyes opened, and really wish I hadn't. Above me, peering down at me with his eyes, was Gaara. The familiar sick feeling entered my stomach, and I suddenly wanted to jump out of the bus.

"Hey. You fell asleep on me yesterday," he said. He sounded happy today, which kinda scared me.

"Yeah...sorry 'bout that," I apologized, feigning compassion. "I was tired. The trial kinda killed me."

He nodded. "Cool, cool...did you sleep well?"

"Not really."

"Why?"

"Felt sick to my stomach," I lied quickly. "Hey Gaara, I don't mean to sound rude, but if you don't mind I wanna go back to sle-"

"I had dreams about them," he interrupted, smiling creepily once more. _'Fuck.'_ "Each girl was crying, trying to cover themselves from me. But I got what wanted each time...haha..."

"Could you _not _be a psychopath right now?" the person beside me snapped. "I honestly don't want to here how fucking crazy you are. Turn the fuck around, and shut up."

Gaara seemed amused suddenly. "Aw...someone scared of the big mean Gaara?"

The guy growled, and I shivered a little.

"No," he retorted. "I could never be scared of you. But this guy _obviously _is. So sit down, and shut the fuck up, okay?"

The air around us was on fire; I could almost feel the testosterone radiating off of both of them as they tried to stare down each other. With a curse, Gaara reluctantly turned around. The guy beside me grumbled something, and turned to look out of the window. I was feeling tired anymore, so I decided to thank the guy for doing that.

"Hey," I stared. "I just wanna say thanks-"

"And you," he interjected. "You need to grow a fucking backbone. You're going to prison, you realize that? There are people worse than him there, so you better learn not to take shit like that. They'll eat you alive."

A warm heat spread through my body, and anger consumed me like with Sakura, but rather than say something, I just turned back around. I heard him sigh, and he tapped my shoulder.

"Come to eat me alive?" I asked cockily. He smirked at this.

"I wanted to say sorry. I'm just...mad."

"..It's whatever. Don't worry about it."

"You sure?" he asked skeptically.

"Yeah. What's your name?"

"Uchiha, Sasuke. Yours?"

"Uzumaki, Naruto."

He just nodded, and went back to looking out the window. My eyes looked over his body, and I couldn't help but blush. Uchiha Sasuke was a very attractive man. He was at least twenty and had very pale skin. His eyes were dark, almost as dark as his raven-colored hair. He had an athletes body, but was very skinny; I could see almost all of his bones through his skin. But I was mostly fascinated with his eyes; they told a story to me. They showed me happiness, pain and desperation; they showed my emptiness, something I had never felt before.

Before he could notice me staring, I turned away and closed my eyes again. This time, I allowed myself to fall into a trance-like state. I was drifting on the border of consciousness and unconsciousness, which is a peaceful place. It was like dreaming without being asleep.

Someone tapped me, again, waking me up from this state. I looked around quickly, confused about my whereabouts. Sasuke was standing up, pointing out the window. A massive building with a large surface area sat on top of a hill, bordered by tall metal gates that seemed to stretch around the entire area.

"That's the prison," he whispered.

"Oh..."

Butterflies fluttered through my stomach, and I tried to ignore that. I closed my eyes again, counted to ten and reopened my eyes. I was ready for this; I could handle ten years in prison...I could...

Couldn't I?

* * *

- Whoa, I actually am pleased with this chapter. This story was inspired by a poem that a classmate of mine wrote. Please, please. Review?


	2. Chapter 2

- Thank you all for the positive feedback! Please review.

* * *

The first thing I could say about prison would be, it smells **horrible**. I was laying on the bottom bunk, waiting for to see if I would be stuck with a roommate. Honestly, having a roommate would a relief as long as it was someone sane. Maybe we'd become pals....

....or maybe he'd shank me in the middle of the night. The thought made me feel a little sick to my stomach so I decided to focus on my small cell. The bars of the cell were made of rusting metal that shook when the wind blew through the small window that was on the opposite side of the cell. The walls were tall and made of thick cement blocks that blocked out much of the sound beside me. The bunks were smaller than the ones back the holding cell, but the mattress was more comfortable.

When I had first entered the prison, I was strip searched - which was very uncomfortable because I had a female guard that was very, very beautiful - and my fingerprints were recorded, though I had already done all this when I was first arrested. I received a very small toothbrush, toothpaste and a spare set of orange "scrubs". I also received a pillow, a sheet and a thin blanket that was made of wool that irritated my skin.

_'Better than having no blanket,' _I thought. In the holding cell, you didn't even receive a blanket; you didn't even get a sheet!

The blanket and sheet laid on top of my slender body, heating me to satisfying state. It was around one in the afternoon, but I was still sleepy. After that little charade on the bus, I really didn't get much sleep after that. I did get a slight rest, but it wasn't enough to completely re-energize me, and after the two hours it took to process me into the prison, I was dying.

My eyes stared up at the metal support of the top bunk, only blinking when necessary. I blocked out the sounds of the prisoners around me who were loudly chatting with each other, and focused on the sounds of my breathing. I inhaled through my nose, and exhaled through my mouth. I continued this cycle as I fell deeper and deeper into the darkness of my mind.

Finally, I found myself detaching from the world around me, and my eyes slipped close and I was finally falling sleep...

Until my cell was opened, and someone was shoved in my cell, bumping my arm which was hanging off the edge of the bed. It didn't hurt too much, but it was painful enough that I growled with slight irritation. I glowered at the guy who was picking himself up from the cold, concrete floor with a small grunt. He sound agitated with the fact that he had been forcibly placed inside the cell. The cell door closed with a tiny sound, and the fat guard waddled away from it. I sat up, letting my legs hang over the side of my thin mattress.

The guy turned around, an irritated look on his familiar features. Sasuke was glaring intently at the back of the guard, muttering curses under his breaths. He began to advert his glare. His angry eyes met mine, widening slightly. "Naruto?" he asked.

I nodded. "What's up? Why did he toss you in?"

Sasuke chuckled under his breath. "They were trying to make me share a cell with that guy from the bus," he explained. "So I started cussing, and carrying on. I banged on the bars, shouting out insults at that fat guard over there. Finally, he got so agitated that he yanked me from the cell and tossed me into this one."

"Gaara," I whispered.

"What?"

"That's the name of the guy from the bus. Gaara."

He didn't say anything after that. He just looked around the cell, taking in every corner of the dim-lighted prison. Slowly, he walked over to the bunk-bed, looking back down at me.

"Can I have the top?" the man asked quietly.

I smiled, nodding. He nodded back as his thanks, and hopped on top. I could feel him shift around on the mattress before finally settling into a comfortable position.

"So," he began, "how old are you?"

"You'll never believe me," I warned. It was true. No one ever believed me when I told them the truth of how truly old I was.

"Try me," he challenged. I could practically feel the smirk on his lips.

"I'm twenty-seven."

He was quiet for a second, and I could feel his disbelief. He cleared his throat before speaking, "You're right. I don't believe you."

I laughed, throwing my head back in laughter. "How old are you?" I asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Twenty-eight," he replied. Now it was my turn to be shocked. There was no way Sasuke was that old; he looked younger than Sakura, who was only twenty-three. We soon found ourselves discussing ourselves.

I learned Sasuke came from a well-known family who had high connections, which he disliked because people were constantly using him. I also learned he loved tomatoes and disliked anything sweet (which was the exact opposite of me because I hate tomatoes and love anything sweet). Before he was sentenced to twenty years in prison, he had worked as a martial arts instructor and a body guard for the famous. He had been training in martial arts since he was around three or four.

All together, Sasuke seemed to be a normal person. He had a job, goals and a family which he only mentioned once, but when he did he got really quiet to the point where I could barely hear him. I also learned that the Uchiha was very cautious because he had not even implied why he was in prison.

When he asked me about myself, I told him I never graduated from college because my wife's work made us move across Japan. He sounded amused when I explained to him how much I had given up just to be with my wife. He didn't judge me, though. No. He was actually quite open minded about anything I told him, which I had done for him because I knew what it was like to be the judged.

"Rec time!" the guard who had led me into my cell called, opening our cell door.

Rec time was just what it seemed to be: the time when all the prisoners who behaved themselves got to hang in recreational room. The room was filled with exercise equipment, and board games. They had a small television that had only three working channel and a book shelf full of books that were supposed to 'inspire us to become better people in society'.

The room was also, as I soon came to realize, was separated depending on your status in prison. The top dogs were members of the gang called 'Sound'. They controlled the television, and dominated half of the seating. The 'middle class' were people who had been in prison for years, and were able to name every guard by name. The 'low class' included myself, and almost all of the newbies.

The moment we entered the room, things got quiet. People stared at me as I walked into the room, taking a seat at one of the small card tables. A guy who shared many facial features as Sasuke sat beside me as well as another guy with tan skin, shaggy brown hair and red tattoos on both cheeks. As soon as everyone went back to their conversations, I introduced myself.

"Naruto."

The guy with shaggy brown hair smirked. "Call me Kiba."

"Sai," whispered the other guy.

"Whatcha in for?" Kiba asked.

"Does it matter?" I snapped. "Why does it matter what I did?"

"Because, if you wanna survive here, you gotta make a group. Ya know, a pack of some sorts," he explained. "Kinda like a gang." It made sense after I thought about it for a second. After explaining the murder, I learned Kiba was in for ten years for trying to deal cocaine to children and Sai had slept with a girl under eighteen.

"She looked twenty-three," he said, trying to defend himself. I laughed under my breath, remembering Sasuke's reaction to my age.

"I can understand that. People think I'm younger than I really am all the time," I laughed.

"How old are you?" Kiba asked, looking me up and down. "Nineteen?"

"Twenty-seven. Have been for at least three months."

"Whoa!" he exclaimed. "You're almost as old as my mom!"

We all laughed at this, making a lot of childish jokes and what not. We started to talk about a lot of different, random things as we got to know each other better and better. I learned me in Kiba shared a lot in common, but me and Sai were complete opposites.

Sai was orgionally born in China, but moved to Japan to live with his grandfather when he was six. He lived with his grandfather until the age of sixteen when he moved into his friend's apartment. After graduating, he started a small business as an sketch artist for weddings and birthdays. A year later, he found himself battling a sixteen-year-old in a rape case.

Kiba was born in Japan, where he lived with his achoholic mother and druggie of a stepdad. He started using around thirteen, and started selling at seventeen after he found himself kicked out after a fist fight with his stepfather. He got caught trying to sell cocaine to a fifteen year old child in the middle of a park when he was nineteen.

"That's crazy," I exclaimed after Kiba finished his life story. "I would've killed myself if I went through that shit."

He chuckled. "I thought about it," he admitted. "But I decided living was worth it after I awhile."

"Because you found an alternative to actual life?" Sai guessed.

"Exactly."

It got kinda quiet after a minute, and I let myself look around the rec closely. Almost everyone was talking to someone, even Gaara who was off in the corner with some guard. _'Probably getting yelled at or something,' _I thought as a shiver ran down my spine, and throughout my entire body. He truly was one creepy motherfucker.

Sasuke was one of the people alone, sitting on the couch with his hands crossed over his chest and his eyes focused on the television. That's when I noticed something I hadn't noticed before; the Uchiha had this really strange looking tattoo on the side of neck. It was dark black, and sorta looked like a ring of very eleborate circles, three in total. I decided I'd ask him later as I finished scouting the room.

That's when I saw them: the Sound gang. The tallest had snake-like features, and white skin. His hair trailed to midsection of his back, covering the letters on the back of his jumpsuit. There was about six other people standing around him, but only one really stood out to me. He wore thick glasses, and had lavender tinted hair. He wore a cocky smirk, and his eyes were closed like something was funny or amusing. They all stood along the wall, leaning against it. Most of them were staring at some us newbies, and laughing like we were toys.

"I'm surprised they're standing up," Kiba whispered, obviously guessing what I was staring at. I looked back at him, blinking. "They usually sit on the couchs," he explained," and fuck with us. I've been here for year, and they still pick on me..."

He stopped suddenly, looking away for a second before he continued in a whisper. "But it seems like they found new bait..."

"What are you talking about-"

Someone placed their hand on my shoulder, causing me to twist my head to look up. A fat guy with large hands, and orange hair was smirking down at me.

"Hey there," he greeted. "Can I have your seat?"

I narrowed my eyes. He was obviously trying to set the boundaries here, but that wasn't gonna work. He may have 'connections' or whatever, but he was still a human being who could sit over at one of the other tables.

"No. There's other chairs over there. You can go sit there, can't you?"

Things got quiet really fast, and the whole room was staring at me. I suddenly realized my mistake. This guy was a member of Sound, and I had just denied him the pleasure of being able to sit down. _'Fuck me sideways...' _

"I'm sorry, what was that?" he asked. Well fuck. I couldn't let down my tough guy act and look like a complete idiot, but I also didn't want my ass handed to me in front of these people. Someone behind us cleared his throat, and we all looked.

"That's enough. He's right, you know. There's plenty of other seats," the leader of Sound said. He looked very amused with our little...confrontation, but the big guy didn't argue with him. He just grunted, walking away. Everyone went back to their conversations, and I turned back around to find Sai and Kiba gaping at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Dude, you just told off a fucking member of Sound!" Sai exclaimed.

"So?" Oh yeah. I was _still _trying to sound cool.

"You got balls, kid." Kiba nodded his head. "But don't let that get to your head. They'll get you later."

"...Did you just call me kid!?"

._.

After another thirty minutes in the rec, it was time to eat. The 'cafe', as the called it, was the size of twenty cells pushed together and held about ten large tables. Like the rec, it was also split up according to status.

Today's lunch consisted of an apple, a milk - white or chocolate- and a deli sandwich with soggy lettuce, fake cheese and mystery meat. After grabbing my tray of food, I sat down beside Sai who was sitting across from Kiba. They were whispering furiously to each other, and Kiba's face was red with anger.

"What is it?" I asked, feeling uneasy. They both looked at me, their eyes full of concern.

"There's a rumor," Kiba whispers.

"That Sounds gonna jump you when guards change," Sai finishes. My heart stopped, and suddenly I'm not feeling so hungry. I'm actually feeling queasy and want to get the fuck out of here, but that's not allowed. Prisoners are required to stay in the 'cafe' until the end of the meal. Something to do with keep track of us. I allow a lump of saliva to travel down my throat, sitting at the base of my throat.

The room is suddenly so hot that my skin is starting to sweat. My jumpsuit begins to stick to my body, and I feel myself hyperventilating.

"Can I sit with you-"

"AH!" I scream, jumping out of my chair a little. I snap my head upward, expecting to see someone ready to beat the fuck out of me, but it's only Sasuke. His eyes are wide, his mouth still open from talking. He places his tray down slowly, pulling back his chair.

"You okay buddy?" he askes, confused.

Sai and Kiba are budy laughing, so they say nothing. I shoot death glares at them, mumbling curses under my breath. Sasuke is still waiting for an answer when I look back him, except now he's sitting in the seat beside me.

"Sorry, I was paranoid."

My words come out a jumbled mess. For a second, I'm sure he has no clue what I just said because he gives me a slow nod, but then he assures me that no one's gonna get me.

_'So this rumor might be real,' _I think with a slight grimace. We all start to eat, regardless of the threat that hangs heavy over my head. The lunch tastes disgusting, at least to me. After taking a bite of the sandwich and devouring the apple, I got up to put my tray in the plastic container.

As I turned around to return to my table, I was surprised to find that I was surrounded.

"Maybe now, you'll give me your seat next time."

Fists comes in contact with my jaw, my side and my stomach. The pain errupts through me, causing me to call out. I hear the ring of a bell as I close my eyes and let myself fall unto the ground. I immediately fall into the fetal position.

Someone shouts my names as whistles are blown, but that doesn't stop me from falling into a pit of black.

* * *

- SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME THE NAMES OF THE NINJAS THAT WORK FOR OROCHIMARU! D;


	3. Chapter 3

- Chapter Three...I'm so happy with how this is going.

Sorry it took me awhile to update; I had absolutely no inspiration. And, every time I tried to write, something stupid happened to unsave everything I had just typed up, which is beyond frustrating for me. So, I can honestly say, am I sort of happy this stupid thing is getting put up finally.

* * *

"Uzumaki? Can you hear me?"

The voice was soft, definitely a female's, and seemed to be concerned. Slowly, my eyes slid open but instantly shut again when a bright light nearly blinded me.

"Don't do that!" the female shouted angrily at someone. "Can you try to open your eyes again Uzumaki?"

I tried once more, happy when there was no light in my face. A woman with thick, blond hair and honey eyes was staring directly into my own. Her glossed lips spread into a small smile as she stood up to write something on a writing pad. I took the opportunity to discover my whereabouts, slowly lifting myself from the cot I was lying on to look around the tiny office. There was a tiny wooden desk, covered with neatly organized folders and papers. There was a bookshelf with four different shelves, each filled with complicated-looking medical books. Beside the bookshelf, there was a door that probably led back into the prison.

A young woman with short, black hair was staring up at the ceiling, clutching a flashlight in her hands. _'Is she the one that tried to burn my eyeballs,'_ I wondered. She looked down, staring at me with a blink.

"Sorry about that," she apologized when she noticed I was eyeballing the flashlight. "I'm new."

_'Obviously,'_I thought but didn't say it allowed; I didn't want to offend her or anything. I feigned a weak smile, "It's fine. I can see just fine." She gave a half-assed smile, probably not convinced by my fake smile.

"Well, Uzumaki," the blonde nurse began, "how are you feeling?"

I allowed myself to lay back down, my head suddenly aching horribly. I groaned, clutching at it with my sore arms; they were probably covered with bruises (I had always bruised easily...). "My head hurts..," I admitted.

"That's to be excepted. Anything else?"

"My arms are sore, but that's not as bad."

The nurse turned around, grabbing something from a small metal table behind her. Upon turning back around, I saw she held a pill bottle that was already opened. She flipped over into her palm, two small pills falling out the bottle into her hand. She instructed me to slowly sit up before handing me the pills and a glass of water. I quickly swallowed the pills with no problem, and took a large gulp of water. The nurse told me to sit on the cot for a couple of minutes while they asked me some questions.

They asked about my past medical conditions, if I smoked/drank, etc. I answered all of the questions easily, already used to it because Sakura had been a medical assistant at the hospital by our old home.

"Are you ready to go back to your cell?" the blond asked. I hesitated before answering.

"Yeah...but what happened to those guys?" Though I'd never directly admit it, the thought of being in the same room with those guys again scared me entirely too much. I knew they'd attempt to beat the crap out of me again; it was an inevitable thing.

She seemed to notice my fear, and placed a hand gently on my shoulder. "They've been placed in solitary confinement for two weeks. After that, they'll be back in regular confinement. Please be careful."

I nodded slowly as an officer entered the room ready to escort me back into my cell. The walk back to my cell was complete hell; the others around me screamed at me, calling me a faggot and a pansy because I got my ass beat. Well..I'd like to see _them _get their asses jumped by Sound and see if they'd win; probably not.

As soon as the officer released me into my cell, I collapsed unto my bunk and covered my head with the pillow. Silently I hoped I'd suffocate, but already knew it wasn't likely, but I wished it was. Tears formed in the corners of my eyes and, for once, I just let the tears trickle down my tan cheeks. I chocked on my sobs as I tried to control my sobbing as best as I could, but it was hard. The pain from the soreness mixed with the headache was all too intense; plus, I was still trying to accept that fact that I was a _murderer _and would be viewed as such.

"....Hey.....are you okay?"

Startled, I fell off my bunk and jumped up to look around. My eyes eventually fell upon Sasuke, who was laying on his bed staring at me with wide eyes. A huge relief swept through me, "Yeah, man, I'm cool."

His voice grew small. "You're _crying_." His stress on the word 'crying' made me wonder if he was thinking I was a pussy, or if I was just weak. I shrugged my shoulders, quickly wiping at the tears with the ends of my sleeves. He nodded as if he understood, mumbling something to himself in incoherent sentences. "They locked them up in solitude."

"I know."

"How?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. I just smiled, shaking my head and pressing my fingers to my lips teasingly. He chuckled, and I joined in with his laughter.

"What did I miss?"

"Oh, nothing. They sent us back to our rooms after the jumping; postponed our showers 'till later. Kiba was really upset, though and tried to jump the big one, Jirobu."

My eyes widened. "You know his name? How?"

His eyes quickly fell to the floor, "The leader, Orochimaru, said it." His answer was so quick, I should have suspected that wasn't how he knew, but I stupidly believed him and just shrugged. It grew silent for a moment as I contemplated everything he had said, replaying it over and over again until all his words started to make some sort of sense.

"Is Kiba and Sai alright?" I asked finally. He nodded, leaning back against the wall of our cell. That was a relief; things would have been worse if one of them had gotten hurt because of my own stupidity. I slowly climbed back unto my bed and recovered my head with my pillow, except this time I didn't cry or sob into it. Nah, none of that. I just breathed, in and out, until I was satisfied with my breathing pattern, but even then I didn't uncover my head.

We both stayed like this for what seemed to be twenty minutes or so. My thoughts were always focused on either the Sound gang, or Sasuke. Now, don't get me wrong, I loved Sakura but there was something about that man that lit a fire in me. The way he spoke with such meaning made me want to just question about everything his life, and learn more about him; the way he paid attention to such detail was so interesting to me. I mean, I have a _very _short attention span, so I never pay close attention to things for too long. But Sasuke did. He seemed to be the kind of guy who could guess your entire past with just a single sentence.

And that's why I wanted to get to know him better; there had to be some reason he was that way and I intended of discovering it by the time my sentencing was up. How exactly I planned on doing that, I wasn't so sure. I'm not very clever, you see, and often found my attempts of trying to gather information about someone futile. Maybe this time I'd get lucky.

A guard opened our cell door, "Shower time."

._.

Everyone knows of the dreaded sentence: "Don't drop the soap," a line that was often used for inmates in prisons and penitentiaries like these. That single, taunting piece of advice played in my mind as I stripped from jumpsuit slowly to avoid being seen. A lot of the newcomers were just like me, wrapping themselves with the rags the guards liked to call 'towels'. Saliva sat in my throat as I stalked into the actual showering room; my jaw dropped almost automatically from the sight of the open shower room.

There were, or so I'm guessing, at least thirty shower heads that hung on the walls, all of them next to each other. I quickly claimed the one in the farthest corner beside a fat man with scraggly black hair that covered his face, chest and stomach. He was quickly cleaning his body with a bar of cheap, corner-store soap and grunting to himself when he actually had to make an effort to move. I studied him for a second before glancing up at the menacing shower head above, glaring at with narrowed eyes.

I reached out, turning on the shower water and hanging my towel up beside me on one of the designated hooks. The water was lukewarm and the color of rust, which made me question where exactly my taxes were going. Standing there for a moment, the awkwardness of being nude in front other men began to wear off and I soon found myself scrubbing my body with another bar of soap. People behind me were laughing and snickering to each other, making smartass comments about eachother's penises.

"Well, at least mine doesn't look like a sausage!" one man growled furiously. Someone laughed at that, and I silently laughed too, but I was very glad no one was laying eyes on my manhood. That would be just too awkward for me to bear with. The man beside me waddled off, leaving his shower on lazily and with a grunt; he was soon replaced with someone I didn't care to look at.

"Hey, Naruto, how ya been?"

I looked over, still scrubbing my body to see Gaara looking my body up and down. Disgust rushed through me, but I forced a pleasant smile on my face.

"I'm good. How have you been doing?" I asked politely.

"Eh," he grunted with a shrug. "I've been better, I suppose." I didn't respond to that, figuring the topic would just die if I didn't. It _did _grow quiet for a minute and just as I was about to shut off my shower, he spoke again.

"Are you gay?" Gaara questioned.

The bar of soap that was in my right hand quickly fell from my hand, landing on the tiled floor below my feet. My blood ran cold as my blue eyes looked at it with sorrow. _'Oh my God...'  
_

Gaara started to laugh. "You better pick that up; they won't give you another bar of soap for another two weeks." But I didn't _want _to grab my soap, especially now when Gaara had just asked me such a question. I glanced at the redhead and then back at the soap before sighing.

_'Nothing's going to happen, Naruto,' _I tried to encourage as began to bend over. Quickly, I grabbed the soap and snapped back up just as fast, looking around. No one had even glanced at me, causing me too sigh happily and grab my towel from the hook. I then turned off the shower, said my goodbyes to Gaara, wrapped the towel around me and walked back into the room to get redressed.

A guard then led me back to my cell, where Sasuke was. He was sitting on the ground, staring at me when I walked in. I waved, shaking my wet hair to get rid of some of the leftover moisture.

"Thanks," Sasuke said sarcastically when some of the drops hit him. I threw him an apologetic look which he just shrugged off, looking up at the ceiling suddenly. Again, I noticed the tattoo on his neck, and couldn't help but stare at it.

"Cool tat," I said. He looked at me, eyes wide with surprise.

"What?"

"Cool tat. Ya know, cool tattoo?"

"Oh...thanks, I guess."

"Who did it for you?"

"I don't know."

"Why'd you get it?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?" he snapped. I was kind of hurt by his sudden bitterness, but it was whatever (or at least that's what I had to tell myself if I wanted to actually get over it).

"Because I'm a curious person. Sorry for wanting to get to know you better," I whispered, shaking my head again. He didn't reply when he hopped up from the floor, glaring at me.

"Stop shaking your head like a damn dog," Sasuke growled.

"Make me."

His eyes narrowed, like he found my response amusing or something. "What did you just say?"

"Make," I repeated stepping forward to show him I wasn't scared, "me."

"I wish I could, but I'm already in enough trouble for fighting with dumbfucks."

"Hm. How convenient."

"You calling me a liar?"

"Did I _say _that?"

"You implied it!"

"Then maybe I am, Sasuke!"

"_Dobe!_"

His sudden childishness surprised me, causing me to just stare at him for a second. He looked so pumped and ready to fight, that his immature insult didn't seem fit. We both stared at each other for another second before laughing hysterically. We laughed so much our stomachs hurt, and it felt like our throats would just stop working.

"Hey, sorry man, didn't mean to pester you with questions," I apologized when I finally stopped laughing.

"It's fine. Sorry for freaking like that."

"It's cool."

We ended up talking about our childhoods, which got really emotional when I started talking about my family. Sasuke could tell the topic was getting to me and suggested I take a nap or something. It actually _did _seem like a good idea, and I laid down to rest my head on my pillow. While I laid there waiting to fall asleep, Sasuke confided in me about his family finally.

He told me about how his father was a workaholic drunk who would beat up on him when he didn't get perfect grades, how his mother slept with so many different men he was sure that she'd caught something, and he mentioned his brother but didn't say much about him. I decided not to ask about it, figuring it would be best to let the trust between us grow some more before our conversations got that deep.

"Uzumaki," a guard said as he walked up to our cell. "You got a visitor."

I sat up, surprised. "Who is it?"

"Your father."

* * *

- This chapter could have been better, but for now, it'll do. Yes, Naruto has a father (just not who you think it is). And I'm also aware that they probably wouldn't allow people to visit prisoners so soon, but just for now, let's pretend they do. Okay? Thanks to all my reviewers who helped me with the names! It really, _really _helped.

Don't forget to review! Maybe this time I'll update faster!


	4. Chapter 4

- Please leave a review! I need some ideas for future chapters. Any suggestions?

* * *

Now, I know you're supposed to love your family and all, but sometimes they can be a pain in the ass. My father, for instance, isn't my real father. In fact, we're not related at all. He's in fact my _foster _father who just so happens to prefer that I call him father. My real parents died in a freak accident when I was three-years-old, and social workers were never able to track down any blood-related relatives. And so, I was placed in foster care.

My foster father's name is Jiraiya, and he has been one of the best parents a boy could ask for...except for when he was too busy trying to hit on girls to notice that I was very rapidly failing the third grade. _Twice_. My foster father has very long, very thick white hair the reaches his back and skin like an elephant's ass. He's about seventy-something now, but he still hits on women like a horny dog during the summer. He never ended up with any of the women he so claimed to 'love', but I do think that was part of the problem with him. He wasted most of his life in trying to chase after girls, which is why I think I followed after Sakura like I did.

When the guard led me into the visiting room, my father was sitting on a plastic lawn chair, raking his fingers through his hair as he stared blankly at the door. This was probably the first time since the beginning of the trials I had had the chance to sit down and talk with him. I quickly took a seat at one of the chairs across from him, and crossed my hands over the table.

We both said nothing until the guard grunted that I had half an hour and stomped out of the room, locking the door behind him.

"Well," he began slowly, "ya look like hell, son."

I laughed, throwing my head back a little. "Thanks. I really appreciate that." He cracked a smile, shaking his head at my sarcasm.

"Where did you get the black eye?"

I shrugged casually. It was a thing both me and him did when we were trying to play off something big as something small. "I got into a little fight during lunch today...speaking of which, what time is it?" I asked curiously. There were no clocks in prison; I had noticed upon entering the prison for the first time. It would be kind of helpful for my sake to at least be able to count how many more days until I was finally out of this shithole.

"It's around five, I think."

After sighing to myself, I asked about how Jiraiya had been and learned absolutely little to nothing about him because he kept switching the topic to something entirely different. I finally gave up, and just ended up sitting there staring at him.

My foster father suddenly slammed his hands on the table, and cursed to himself. "God damn it, Naruto, what happened?" Jiraiya demanded angrily. "What made you kill her?"

"I don't know!" I shouted back. "I just got so mad! And I had been drinking-"

"Oh shocker there!" he remarked sarcastically. "I told you from the beginning the drinking makes you do crazy things, and now look where you are. You're in prison, rotting."

Something within me snapped, and I jumped up from chair, which fell over unto the ground. "Don't you dare start fucking pointing fingers and calling me an alcoholic! You were the one who would come home at two in the morning, piss drunk and shouting at the top of your lungs. And guess who was there to take care of your bastard ass? Me, that's who! I was the one holding your hair while you threw up, and it was _me _who made the social workers think that the only reason you were throwing up was because I kept pouring cleaning supplies into your food! So don't start this bullshit about how it's my fault I started drinking obsessively!"

And it was absolutely true- my drinking had become a problem around the age of twenty-five, but I ignored it because I never did anything serious to harm or injure people around me. My drinking problem had only started becoming a serious problem when Sakura started to have an affair. Jiraiya was now staring at me, a grimace deep on his face.

"Now," he mumbled, "I'm sure you're right about all that, but don't try to say I wasn't a good parent because I tried to be for your sake. Yeah, I had a drinking problem. And yeah, I probably passed it unto you when you had to take care of me, but that shouldn't be an excuse for your mistakes. Man up, Naruto, and realize that it takes two to make a mistake."

He stood up from the table, nodded at me and knocked on the door to be let out. The door swung open, a guard immediately waiting to lead me back to my cell. He handcuffed my wrists, and jerked me out visitors' room. I glanced back only once to see my foster father limping away, his hand clutching at his heart, which he did every time he started to cry.

I think the pain he was feeling started to rub off on me cause a pain like no other erupted through my chest as I walked down the quiet hallway that led me back to my cell. For some strange reason, there were no prisoners in the cells. I glanced back at the guard, who shrugged.

"Must be dinner. Do you wanna eat?"

"No, thank you. Just take me back to my cell..." He just nodded and opened my cell with his key, while making sure I didn't run off anywhere. Honestly, I had no clue how to even _escape _at the moment. My mind was fogged up, and I was still kind of tired from being through all these dramatics during one day. Yeah, it's strange to think that all of this happened in _one _day; not two, not three but _one _day.

"Hope ya feel better," the guard muttered, blushing down at the floor. Why was he blushing? I had no clue why, but I simply ignored it and laid down on my bed. Sasuke wasn't in the cell, probably eating with the rest of them, but it wasn't a bad thing. I really needed some time to think about all these changes, and usually every time I went to do so, I was interrupted by some external force. It was getting to be quite aggravating.

My eyes began to droop as I stared upward at the frame of the bed. I let them close, breathing in deeply to relax every bone in my body. It felt nice, and in a matter of seconds, I was asleep.

._.

The rec room was loud with gossip as I entered the room and took my usual place at one of the empty tables. I was ignored, as usual, but I still looked around curiously at everybody. It had already been a week since I first entered the prison, and I was already almost completely comfortable with everyone. I didn't really socialize with anyone except Kiba, Sai and Sasuke (and maybe Gaara when he wasn't acting like a lunatic), but at least I knew almost everyone. It really did help knowing who people were when you're trying to find a place to sit in the rec room.

The rec room was always loud and boisterous, but it was exceptionally loud today. Some news about the Sound members being let out of solitary confinement early was spreading around quickly. I had tried to ask one of the guards about it a couple of times, but he always ignored me with a firm "hush".

Kiba and Sai finally took their seats beside me- Kiba beside me to my right and Sai across from me.

"Hey man, what's up?" Kiba asked as he settled.

"Hey," I replied quietly. "Anything new with you?"

Kiba shook his head while Sai cleared his throat and nodded. I looked at him for an explanation, and a smile quickly spread across his face like he was genuinely happy.

"My daughter, Hope, came to visit me yesterday night," he explained.

"You have a daughter?" I asked, shocked. I had never heard of this before, but he nodded his head yes.

"Yeah. She's only a year old. Her mother was my fiance until she heard about the 'rape' charges against me. We're separated at the moment until I get out. Then we're going to test the waters. But anyway, yeah, my daughter seems like she grew a lot. She's got black curly hair and big, round eyes. She's so beautiful; looks just like your mother."

Kiba chuckled. "Her mother sounds beautiful. Tell me about her."

"Her mother is a year younger than me. She's tan, tall and has very long legs. Dark eyes, and dark curly hair that comes to the middle of her back. Small waist, and toned stomach. She's _very _intelligent and graduated from college a year ago. I love her to death, but this whole situation is bad for her as well as our daughter. I explained to her that it was before I met her, but she's still not entirely convinced."

"Wow," I whispered. "She sounds perfect."

"She _is _perfect for me. She loves me too; she told me she does. She promised to wait for me," he said this with a grin on his face. I smiled back at him, allowing Kiba to give us both a curious glance like we knew something he didn't. I turned to him.

"What about you; do you have a woman waiting for you?" I asked. He hesitated, his gaze falling to his lap.

"Well...not exactly..."

"Explain."

"Well..._she's _actually a _he_..."

My eyes widened, and I let out a silent gasp. "O-oh! I'm sorry! I n-never knew!"

"It's okay," he reassured me. "No one ever does. His name is Shino. We've been together for four months now, but I know that he's the one for me."

"So...you're gay?" Sai asked almost silently so no one around us could hear. Kiba nodded.

"I hope you guys aren't freaked or anything," he admitted slowly.

"Oh no no! It's completely fine with me! It really is!" I demanded. He threw me a smile, turning to look at Sai who merely shrugged.

"I don't care, man. Love is for everybody."

"Thanks guys. Not everyone is so understanding of my homosexuality. People act like it's a disease you can catch."

"I think it's because people fear what we can't understand," Sai answered. Both me and Kiba gave him a strange look. "What?" he asked. "What did I say?"

"Dude," Kiba laughed. "That was deep!"

Sai rolled his eyes dramatically. "Well I _was _a philosophy major for a year or two before the whole incident."

"That doesn't mean anything! You're really deep. Aren't you proud of yourself?" I asked. We all then got into a topic on who was the deepest, but it was decided that Sai was definitely the deepest of all of us. I laughed, chuckled and giggled the entire time.

Maybe, _just _maybe, prison wasn't that bad.

* * *

- Whew! My other version was wayyyy better, but oh well for now. Don't forget to leave a review. Alright?


	5. Chapter 5

- Sorry for the wait, but here it is! Thanks for all the positive feedback. Please continue to review! In this chapter, you will find out some more secrets, and there will be more draaaaama!

Get ready, get set, go!

* * *

Shower time today was less awkward for me, but maybe that was because no one was in there really. Everyone was stretching out their visits to the Rec room, but I just wasn't interested today. There was something about the atmosphere that made me feel like I shouldn't be out of my cell, so I wasn't planning on it. I scrubbed my body and hair with a bar of soap that was supposed to be able to clean both without worrying about the few others showering alongside me.

It had already been a month since my arrival at the Penitentiary, and I was very accustomed to my schedule and cellmates. We had all grown used to waking up at the crack of dawning and eating food that could easily be mistaken for trash. The Sound members that had be involved in my attack were released two weeks before, but still haven't given me any trouble. Sasuke and I continued to talk into the night about our lives, and I was starting to grow more and more attached to him as the days went on.

I reached out, twisting the shower off and grabbing my towel from the hooks. I looked down as I walked past all the nude mates who were still cleaning themselves quietly. No one wanted be caught talking to another man while completely naked; it sent off a message to the horny bastards who would do anything to get a little action.

My own thoughts caused me to chuckle beneath my breath as I walked into the room that held my clothes. My clothes were folded neatly in a pile at the end of the 'locker room' on a bench beside the bathroom. After tossing my dirty clothes and towels in the hamper, I moved over to my clothes. As I was dressing, I could hear muffled sounds coming from the bathroom. The sounds sounded very lust-filled, and 'moan'-y. And with that thought, it was decided that I would just ignore that and go back to my cell until dinner time. Usually, people would be allowed to visit for a hour, but my foster father hadn't visited me since our confrontation the last time he came.

A guard, who's name I had come to know was Haru, was waiting outside the door with his shotgun strapped behind his back. He turned to look at me, his cheeks flushing red as he looked at me.

"A-are you ready to go?" he questioned briefly. Before I even answered, he turned and started to walk towards my cell. I had to run to catch up, and my hand accidentally brushed against one of his. He jumped slightly, and twisted around quickly with horrified eyes. I averted my gaze to the floor, twiddling my fingers.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "It was an accident."

"I-It's fine...hey...are you-"

"Haru!" We both looked up to see a guard dashing towards us from the other end of hall. He was slightly overweight, his sweaty hair covered by a hat and was flushed pink all over. It seemed like he hadn't shaved in weeks as he finally reached us. He was out of breath as he opened his mouth to speak.

"The warden wants you," he explained. "I'll escort Uzumaki back for you."

Haru seemed very upset with this, but I didn't see why; wasn't that less work for him? He waved goodbye and dashed off in the direction of the warden's office which was quite a way from here. The overweight guard took hold of my wrist, yanking me down the hall to my cell. He tossed me in it with a grunt.

"One of us will come get you when it's time to eat, alright?" I opened my mouth to answer, but he just walked away. Something was really wrong, but I wasn't going to be able to find out what while I was cooped up in this cell. _Alone. _I hated being alone in prison, it was like hell on earth. The eerie silence and the breeze of chilly air made you constantly worry that someone was behind you, waiting to pounce at any chance they could get...which could be true...

Sasuke was (thankfully) already in our cell, laying on my bunk for once. He was holding a Sports Illustrated magazine, and barely even looked at me.

"Hey Sasuke. Where'd you get that?" I asked, falling on the floor in front of my bunk.

"My brother came to visit," he answered tightly.

"Oh."

That was the end of our conversation, or at least for now. It was always like this when his brother was mentioned. Sasuke would grow tense, and things between us would grow awkward. And because I don't like awkward situations, I would grow silent and then our conversation would be over. I studied his face for a moment, and decided that today, I wasn't going to stay quiet.

"What's your brother's name?"

Sasuke put down the magazine, staring at me with wide eyes. "What?"

"What's your brother's name?" I repeated. "You never mentioned it."

"Why do you care?"

"I'm just curious, teme. No need to get all pissy."

The Uchiha sighed, and I knew he was going to tell me. "Itachi."

"Why don't you talk about him?" I continued, obviously pushing his buttons. My cellmate stiffened, his eyes growing a darker shade of black then usual. His lips formed a tight line as he breathed unevenly through his nostrils.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do, Sasuke."

"We...just don't get along, alright? Enough with the questions."

"But I just have one more!" I exclaimed, pouting my lips. Sasuke sighed, running his fingers through his hair as he studied me for a moment.

"What is it Naruto?" he asked slowly.

"What happened between you and him?" This question seemed to strike a deep nerve. His nostrils flared, his gaze turned into an intense glare and his hands were fists. His body had grown rigid, and I buried my face in my hands.

"You don't have to talk about-"

"No, I want to talk about it."

"Sasuke, are you sure?"

"Yeah."

He grew silent for a moment, and the air around us grew cold and depressing. Just from this moment, something told me that this story was going to be very dark. Sasuke finally cleared his throat, catching my attention as he began his story.

"My brother has always been and will always _be _the prodigy of our family. He's intelligent, advanced, cunning and always able to confront a problem head-on. So it was shocking to all of us when my father deemed me to be the one to carry on the family name," Sasuke explained. He spoke clearly, pausing only when necessary. "Itachi did not like this at all, and would often try to convince my father that he would be the best choice for taking control of the company, but my father was set on me being the one to carry on the family company. Itachi disappeared from our home two years ago, promising that our father's mistake would cost him dearly. Exactly one year ago, both of my parents were found. _Dead_ in their room by a servant. Itachi returned finally, claiming that since father had not changed his will, he would be the one to take over the company. To put it simply Naruto, I don't care much for my brother because I know he was the one who murdered my parents."

I was fully gaping at Sasuke, my eyes wide with horror. "That's a true story?"

"Yes," he said, "and after Itachi took power, I was cut off from the family funds. I lost my home, my job and everything I had saved up in my account because there was a 'transfer error' and I didn't have enough evidence to prove that the money actually belonged to me."

"How did you support yourself? Where did you stay? How come your brother was never trialed for his crimes? Why are _you _in prison?" All of my questions came out as one, causing Sasuke to snicker slightly at my impatience and curiosity.

"Well, I supported myself by joining a gang.. I'm not very proud of it, but it was necessary for my survival. I stayed with various members that I felt I could trust enough. My brother was never trialed because there wasn't enough evidence against him. And I'm in prison for prostitution."

My eyes widened further. "You were a prostitute?"

"Only when money was really, really right. Look-Naruto-in life only the strong and powerful will survive and during that point in my life, I did anything to survive. You gotta try and understand that," Sasuke insisted.

"I do understand. It's just...different."

"Yeah..." Again, our conversation was over but this time, there wasn't much else to say to fill in the space between us. I had learned the real reason Sasuke was in prison, though I always figured he was in for selling. The thought of selling made something click in my head and there was finally a bridge connecting two ideas to another.

"You were a part of Sound," I accused with an intense stare. He blinked back at me, his eyes suddenly falling to the ground after a second. For me, that was sign of his defeat and I knew I right before he even answered.

"Yes, I was. That's why I have the tattoo on my neck. But you can't tell anyone. Not Sai, not Kiba. **Nobody**. Promise me."

"Okay, okay. I promise." I knew it was going to be very tempting to tell my friends about the discovery I had made, but I had made a promise and I wasn't intending on going back on that. "I gotta pee," I announced suddenly, standing up and walking over to the cell gate. I whistled and shouted until an unfamiliar guard came over to the bars.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I need to pee."

"Alright." He opened the cell, allowing me to exit before shutting it once more. He escorted me to the bathroom in the locker room and I quickly waltzed in as the pressure grew in my stomach. I automatically walked over to a urinal and almost began to piss when I heard a sound behind me. I twisted my head to see Orochimaru standing there with his hands in front of him, his head tossed back and eyes closed. I was about to speak when I noticed something I hadn't noticed before:

Kabuto on his knees in front of him.

My throat went dry, and I felt paralyzed to the spot, my eyes still overlooking the two behind me. After another second of gawking, I came back to my senses and began to creep back towards to the exit.

"U-un! Yes, Kabuto!"

His moans were so surprising, I squeaked. I heard a zipper quickly zip up and the sound of someone getting off their knees.

"Uzumaki-kun," Orochimaru called. "Leaving so soon?" He laughed, and soon Kabuto joined in as well. "I thought you were enjoying the show."

I closed my eyes hard, gulping so I could answer him. "I-I was just leaving. I suddenly don't have to pee. See ya!" And with that, I ran out off there quickly and demanded that the guard take me back as quickly as he could. He probably thought I was crazy, but I was starting to think I was!

* * *

- Please remember to review, okay? Finally, we're starting to get towards the plot! :D I shall warn you now, from now on, I'm going to have to start skipping through months considering the sentencing of our favorite little blond. Who guessed the reason Sasuke was in prison? I bet none of you did; ya'll probably thought he was in there for gang-related reasons or family reasons. WRONG.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's chapter six. Sorry it took so long. :( I was sort of depressed and the inspiration for this chapter was coming slowly.

This chapter was so hard for me to write, let me tell you that. xD Please enjoy, but don't forget to review.

* * *

It seemed something out of the ordinary was occurring, but maybe I was just being overly paranoid. Guards around me were constantly looking around, their eyebrows furrowed deeply. Other prisoners noticed it as well so I maybe I _wasn't _be paranoid. As weeks passed by, more and more rumors started to spring up.

One rumor involved Orochimaru, but it was probably the least likely; it was said that two girls had stepped forward and admitted to being sexually molested by the guy repeatedly. See, it would probably be a likely story…if the girls hadn't already claimed the same thing about two other prisoners.

The other rumor was that a guard had found some crack in the bathroom and were now in deep shit with their superiors, so they were searching for the ownersof the rocks. That one could be very true, but if it was, I knew a lot of people would be disappointed. Just like high school, prison was full of people constantly craving drama for just a little excitement. Others were hoping that something else more exciting was happening; something so thrilling that they wouldn't have to start trouble for awhile.

Sasuke was convinced that nothing was happening at all. "You guys are just so damn desperate for something to happen. Nothing's going on," he grumbled as he sat beside me at our table for breakfast.

"So you think that everyone's actually being paranoid? At the same exact time?" I asked doubtfully. There _had _to be something going on; I was just hoping it would happen soon so I could stop hearing about it all the time.

"Yes, I do."

"Well, I do think something is happening," I admitted. "Look at the guards over there; they're looking around so carefully like they're anticipating something bad to happen."

"Maybe I'm the only one to notice this, but we're in _prison_. We're all the bad thing that's supposed to happen. The guards are probably just being thorough for once."

"Tch, maybe."

We were silent as we munched on our cold cereal, listening to silent chatter around us as people argued back and forth about the same thing. Though I'd never admit it, Sasuke sort of did have a point. Something bad is always happening; it's inevitable.

"Oh, Uzumaki-kun," someone purred as they wrapped their arms around my waist. The voice was way too familiar for comfort, and I found myself frozen in place as Orochimaru sat beside me. Stupidly, I dared to look at his face.

He wore his usual grin, his eyes narrowed with amusement from my reaction. "We don't talk anymore…"

"We never have," I reminded him gently.

"But we've had such good times together; haven't we, Uzumaki-kun?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. We don't talk, we don't sit near each other and we've barely been in the same room for large periods of time."

He feigned hurt, pouting slightly. "You know, Uzumaki-kun, Kabuto and the rest of them will be leaving soon."

"Is that so?" I asked distantly taking another bite of my cereal. Sasuke was quietly doing the same, but he was scowling deeply.

"And when that happens," he continued, "I'll be all alone…with no one to…"

His voice carried off as he leaned in, his lips caressing the side of my face, traveling up to the skin below my ear. He breathed there before he let his tongue drag across the flesh. He moved his lips to my ear and whispered, "play with."

Sasuke slammed his hands on table, glaring. "Get the fuck away from him. You better not lay a goddamn finger on him, Orochimaru."

The pale snake chuckled. "And why should I?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but I was interrupted.

"Because he doesn't fucking belong to you, you prick."

"But he doesn't belong to you either, Uchiha-kun. In fact, you're not even interested in guys," the snake informed him in a matter-of-fact tone.

The intense glare between the two of them was so intense I had to shift in my seat to be able to stand sitting there any longer. People around us were whispering quietly, most likely thinking up some new rumors.

"Naru-chan," the creepy pale man began, looking back at me. "You like boys, right?"

"No…I'm straight."

"Kukuku. Are you absolutely sure about that, love?"

"I was married. To a _woman_," I pointed out bluntly. His eyes lit up, showing that he found that very interesting.

"Oh? What happened with her?"

My cerulean eyes gazed down at my hands that were still sitting beside my tray, my throat tightening. I knew should answer him, but something within me wouldn't allow it. Everything within me was screaming for me to keep my mouth shut, so that's what I did. Orochimaru's arms tightened around my waist, and I noticed that Sasuke had moved two seats down. His long hair covered his face, making it impossible to see the expression on his face.

"Are you ready to go?" Kabuto questioned suddenly as he appeared beside us. His eyes were watering, his arms quivering as he held his stomach. All-in-all, the guy seemed very troubled and upset. Orochimaru stood up, releasing me quickly.

"Absolutely. See you around, Naru-chan."

Never in my life I had been so relieved until that moment where I saw him turn his back and walk away. I was confused about a lot, suddenly. Sasuke was defensive, but why? Orochimaru was pretty much trying to rape me, but has never spoken to me before just now. And it felt I was lying when I said 'I'm straight'.

What the hell was going on? Why were things getting so complicated so quickly?

"Lunch is over, go throw your trash away," Sasuke announced as he stood up from the table, sauntering towards the trashcan. I quickly followed after, still very confused and my head in the clouds as I tried to answer the questions in my head. He seemed so upset. Why would he be? Orochimaru hadn't bothered Sasuke at all. _At all_. In fact, Sasuke was the one who had started a small argument with the snake. But why?

The questions made my head want to explode, sending small throbs of pain through my brain. I rubbed my temples gently, moving middle and index fingers in circles to soothe the ache. Haru was waiting for me beside the doors that lead out, his hands holding the other tightly. His face was beat red, his eyes focusing on the ground intensely.

"Are you ready to go?" Haru muttered, wrapping one hand around my arm. I smiled sweetly, nodding my head. He gulped and led me out of the cafeteria and down the hall towards the showers.

"Hey Haru, I have a question."

"O-oh. What i-is it?"

"What's got the guards so on edge lately?" I asked. Haru stopped suddenly, accidently jerking me back when I kept going. I looked up at him, finding his expression unreadable. "Haru?"

He snapped out of trance, walking once more but a little more quick. "I'm not supposed to talk about it," he admitted.

"Oh…" But that's all I could say. I wanted to know so badly, though. My azure eyes traveled up to find Haru's look down at me. Suddenly, I knew how I could get my answer. I bat my eyelashes slowly and offered a shy smile up at him. I felt his grip grow tighter on my arm and I knew it was working. "Haru," I started slowly, "don't you think you could just tell me? I promise not tell anybody at all…"

"…" I knew I had won when he suddenly stopped walking, looking around for people. I looked around too, but I found no one. Haru sighed and looked back down at me. "Alright, alright. There's been this rumor that a few prisoners are gonna try to bust out of here in a couple of weeks. There's another rumor linked to that saying that those same prisoners have weapons and could easily escape from prison. Our boss has us constantly on the lookout."

We started walking again when I replied, "Do you have any leads?"

"None so far, so if you hear anything, please tell me."

"Of course, Haru-kun."

We didn't say anything else for the rest of the walk there, which gave me time to think about everything. Obviously, something _was _going on behind the scenes; something that the guards didn't want people knowing about because prisoners would obviously try to find out who was involved. But who _was _involved? Orochimaru?

It was possible, but I still wasn't sure. Maybe I could find out for Haru. I mean, he seemed stressed like all the others guards. And with Orochimaru's interest in me, it would be easy to find out anything with a little persuasion.

"You have ten minutes to shower," Haru announced suddenly as we came to the opening that led to the locker room.

"Okay. Thanks Haru," I said with a smile. He nodded and smiled back nervously.

._.

It was near eight when Sasuke finally returned to the cell. I had been laying on my bed when I heard him walk in. At first, I couldn't see his face clearly; the darkness of the cell was blocking it out. But then he moved towards the small, caged window and the moonlight hit his face.

His left eye was a dark purple, his lip busted on the opposite side. He was also shirtless, revealing a large bruise on the side of his rib cage. I gasped, jumping up to gently grab his face.

"What happened?" I demanded loudly, earning a loud hush from him. He shoved my hands from his face and didn't answer me. The Uchiha moved past me, sitting on the ground across from my bunk. "Did you not hear me? What happened to your face, Sasuke?"

"I got into a fight."

"With who?"

"Why do you care?" he snapped.

"Why do you always ask me that? I care about you Sasuke! You're my best friend!"

"Heh." He grew quiet, pulling his legs up to his chest and laying his the side of his head against his knees. I huffed, sitting on the edge of my bunk. We both stared at each other, both daring the other to say something. "Naruto…do you mean that?"

"…Mean what?"

"That you care about me."

"Oh. Uh, yeah. Of course I do, Sasuke."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you care about me, Naruto? We're just friends."

I shook my head. "You're my _best _friend, silly."

He grew quiet again, and I wondered if I said something wrong. I looked down at the ground, focusing on a small spot there. When I looked back up, I suddenly realized how close Sasuke's face was to mine. My cheeks grew warm, my throat growing dry and my heart racing my chest. I could feel the world spinning around me. His gaze moved from the bed to my eyes. There was a sudden tightness of anticipation in my stomach.

"Naruto," he breathed. "Is that all I am to you?"

Before I could even answer, he softly pressed his lips against mine. I could hear the blood rushing through my head as I kissed back, trying hard not to hurt his lip. We stayed like this for a moment before parting to stare into each other's eyes. I could not believe the feelings I was currently feeling at the moment. I felt warm and happy. It was strange, considering I never really had thought about liking another man like that.

"No," I mumbled.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"No, you're not just my best friend…I like you, Sasuke…"

"…I like you too, Naruto…"

His words shot through me, sparks exploding in my head. I couldn't control the goofy grin that appeared on my face. I leaned in again, kissing him on the lips once more. I felt his arms wrap around my waist as much as they could from the awkward position, and I allowed my hands to rest on his chest. His tongue licked my lips, sending a cool sensation through me that made me groan quietly. Our tongues began to move together, his taste entering my mouth.

Slowly, I felt myself sliding from the bed. Sasuke felt this too, and pulled me unto his lap, letting me straddle him. My arms slid behind his neck, pulling him closer to me. His hands moved up and down my sides. My tongue tried to dominant him, but I found it hard to when he easily slipped his hands under my orange top. His hands felt cool against my skin, sending shivers down my spine.

"S-Sasuke," I groaned against his lips when his hands brushed against my nipples. I felt him smirk against my lips. He began to gently brush the palm of his hands against my buds. I would groan as quietly as I could into his mouth, which allowed him to be able to enter my mouth with his tongue further and further.

He pecked my lips, his lips then moving to my cheek and then to the flesh of my neck. His tongue swirled against my skin, his teeth grazing it ever so gently. The sensation was absolutely incredible. So incredible that I felt myself growing hard against his chest. I whimpered when he suddenly tweaked one of my nipples with his fingers.

His mouth moved across the area of my neck, gently suckling the skin ever time he found somewhere he hadn't marked yet. He was, of course, careful not to leave any obvious marks on my neck for fear that someone would see them.

My nails dug into his back as he pinched hard simultaneously with a huge bite on my shoulder. I found it hard to keep quiet when he was doing things like this to me. And if that wasn't bad enough, I found myself arching my back which caused me to dig my erection against his chest.

His lips moved to my ear, sucking on it roughly. "Hard, are we?"

"S-shut up," I managed.

"Let's let daddy take care of that, shall we?"

At first I wasn't sure what he had meant by that, but he propped me back up on the edge of the mattress. His hands moved from nipples to the side of my top, inching it up until he had to pull away from my neck to get it off. I lifted my arms in the air to help. He took it off and threw it behind me so I could find it easier later. Sasuke kissed me once more, this time more daring than before. His hands caressed the surface of my toned stomach, teasing my nipples again.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, my hands playing in the ends of his hair until he moved downward to my neck. He attacked my neck with more kisses and nips, occasionally sucking on the skin. It seemed that now he _didn't_ care if he left marks on me at all. But right now, I wasn't caring much either.

I moaned softly when his lips connected with my left nipple, his hand playing with the other. His tongue swirled around it, flickering across it occasionally. I jerked when he nibbled on it too, his name falling from my lips. He froze, his gaze moving up to my narrowed eyes.

"Say my name again," Sasuke demanded.

"W-why?"

Instead of answering, my nibbled on my other nipple.

"A-ah! Sasuke!"

I heard him growl like an animal on the prowl, his hands wrapping around my slender waist to grab my ass. The raven's lips moved down to my stomach, suckling on the skin. I felt my body grow really hot and I was suddenly only focused on understanding the pleasure that I was feeling right there and then.

His tongue teased the inside of my bellybutton, and I emitted a small giggle. His hands slid from my ass across my sides and down to the edge of my pants and boxers. I shifted as he curled his fingers under the elastic and begin to pull it down. I lifted my hips up to allow him to pull them down even further, which he did until my pants and boxers were at my ankles.

I suddenly felt like I wasn't big enough and moved my hands to cover myself. Sasuke quickly swatted them away. His hands moved down the caress my inner thighs, his mouth moving to the skin before my erection. I let out a choked out groan when he wrapped a hand around my shaft and began to pump me. He flicked his tongue across my head before taking it into his mouth and sucking on it.

My hands tangled in his hair, tugging on his hair. "S-Sasuke!" I moaned, letting my head fall back. He moved his hands and took all of me into his mouth. I felt myself trying to make a sound, but I couldn't. He began a rhythm which he would occasionally speed up and slow down as he pleased. His fingers teased my balls, gently tickling them as he pushed me further and further.

The tightness in my stomach grew, and I could feel myself about cum when he suddenly hummed. I jerked my hips up, tightened my grip on his hair and moaned out his name as quietly as I could as I came into his mouth. The Uchiha licked away all the juices and pulled away to let my breathe while he swallowed my seed.

"Naruto, let's stop here."

I was fine with that suggestion, but I felt sort of bad for not letting him get his chance at pleasure.

"Why?" I questioned through my intakes of sharp breaths.

"Just in case we get caught, or something."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, positive."

I nodded, and gave him a gentle kiss, which he returned. I was feeling quite tired so I just left my shirt off and pulled up my boxers and underwear. Sasuke helped me lay down in the bed, kissing my forehead softly and whispering a goodnight against my forehead. I listened as he climbed up unto his bunk and settled into his bed. Before I knew it, I was in dreamland, replaying the night's events.

* * *

Eh. I sort of like it. :/

Tell me what you think by reviewing. Make suggestions; tell me what you would like to see in the future; tell me what I can improve; tell me what you loved/hated. Also, I have an ending in mind but I would like for YOU to suggest to me an ending. PM me with your suggestions and if I like it enough, I'll use it as the ending of this story. :)


	7. URGENT

**URGET FOR READERS:**

My computer just recently caught a virus, and I have just saved up the money to get it fixed. The bad news in this? All the documents that I had saved unto my computer were wiped away when the computer was reset. Please forgive me for this delay... I'll be updating in about two months.

I apologize (again) for the inconvience.

~Your Partner in Crime


End file.
